Ask! Ymir
by Musse shan
Summary: Ya estáis abriendo esto. Si lo hacéis os diré el secreto de la monosidad de Christa. (?)
1. introducción

**ASK!YMIR.**

Buenos días estúpidos. Quiero dejar abierto mi ask! propio para dejar muertas sus dudas y me dejen estar con Christa de una vez en paz. Maldición.

En fin, este ask! es sencillo. Solo deben hacerme caso y yo les atenderé...encantada. Supongo.

* * *

**_NORMAS DEL ASK! _**

**1-****¡NADA DE PREGUNTAS ESTÚPIDAS, POR EL MURO DE MARÍA! (**_**ejemplo**: ''¿Cómo te llamas?''**)**_**_  
_**

**2- ¡NADA DE INSULTOS ENTRE USUARIOS O INSULTOS A MIS RESPUESTAS!**

**3- ¡MALDITA SEA, LA ORTOGRAFÍA, LA ORTOGRAFÍA!**

* * *

**Bueno, ya os dejo preguntar lo que sea. *-se va a buscar a su querida Christa-* (?)**


	2. Respuestas 1

Bueno, a pesar de que sois unos estúpidos, sabéis preguntar. Felicidades. Ahora sin más dilación doy paso a las mismas preguntas que me habéis hecho.

La mayoría de preguntas han sido sobre Christa o preguntadas por Christa *-Se pega con la mano tras suspirar-* Pero en fin. Las primeras veces son así, ¿Cierto, Christa? (?)

* * *

**_Lili-chan_**

**¿Cuándo será la boda? e.e **

...Pues bueno eso es algo poco irrelevante para ti, ¿No? Pero en fin, si a todos les interesa esa fiesta conyugal (?) os diré. No tengo ni idea, eso si, me aseguraré de que Reiner no se adelante a hacer cualquier estupidez o sufrirá en terrible sufrimiento y casto dolor...

**_Monje Miroku_**

**u.u ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con Christa?**

Yo no le veo demasiada obsesión. Yo le llamaría...preocuparse mucho pero mucho por una persona a la que amas tanto como tu propia vida. Además de que sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que se interpusiese y no acabaría demasiado bien. Pero eso no es obsesión, así que, calla y vete al monte, monje. (?)

**_Sasha_**

**Eh... ¿Te casarás con Christa?**

Si, aún no propuse día. Aunque solo fue para que Reiner se alejara de mi querida Christa. Su virginidad me pertenece al cien por cien, al menos. (?) Pero si lo dices por la invitación, no habrá banquete. (?)

**_Titan Colosal_**

**Does the look matter? / traducción: (¿Importa la apariencia?)**

...Yeah, but you can buy new clothes. works. (?)

traducción: (...Seh, pero puedes comprarte nueva ropa. Funciona (?))

**_Sakuyachan17_**

**Todos sabemos que tienes algo con Christa xD Pero aquí mi pregunta, que no tiene que ver con esa linda chica: ¿Qué opinas del Eren x Rivaille ? xD**

Bueno, primero meditaré sobre Christa. Siempre habláis de la relación. Se agradece una pregunta fuera de lugar. Gracias.

En segundo lugar, te diré por separado lo que opino de ellos:

Eren: Es un chico bastante kamikaze (?) bueno más bien idiota, aún asi es valiente el chico, asi que ni me cae mal ni bien. Solo está ahí. (?)

Rivaille: Bueno, ese tipo es más neutro que su escoba, pero, sabe lo que hace, la mitad de las veces.

Ya en general...es una pareja bastante extraña, pero muy popular entre las jovencitas que siguen a esos dos tipos. Además de ser ambos bastante importantes entre los muros (?) Yo diría que no me gusta, pero yo que sé. A mi solo me gusta Christa. (?)

**_ChristaHistoryL _**

**¿D-De que color llevas hoy tus panties? -Dice un poco sonrojada mientras mira hacía otro lado-.**

Pues, azules. (?) ¿Algo más que añadir en público, Christa?

**_ChristaHistoryL_**

**E-Estoy muy nerviosa, si quisieses a Bertholt de verdad, no sé que haría.-se le humedecen los ojos.-**

¿Eres tonta? ¿Cómo voy a querer a esa jirafa dentuda? .-la abraza fuertemente acercando a la menor, dándole un suave beso en los labios.- Sólo quiero a una persona, y esa persona eres tú, Christa.

**_ChristaHistoryL_**

**Reiner es buena persona, pero es un poco extraño.-mira a un lado.-**

Es un pervertido, no tiene más misterio. (?)

**_ChristaHistoryL_**

**-La agarra de ambas manos y la mira seriamente- Ymir, siempre estaré contigo, no te dejaré, las batallas quizás sean duras y el miedo nos arrope, pero mientras estemos juntas, podremos vencerlo.**

Creo que te pones demasiado dramática. Yo sé que me apoyas a pesar de todo.

**_ChristaHistoryL_**

**Ymir, Keith Shadis da mucho miedo... Y siempre castiga a Sasha...**

Bueno, lo de Sasha me parece bien. Pero si te hace o dice algo me lo cuentas enseguida, ¿Entendido?.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí todas las preguntas de estos días. Espero que os animéis y que preguntéis mas, que sois muy sosos. (?)

PD: Christa, no preguntes tanto, o sino me denuncian (?)


End file.
